


Break Free Of These Walls. Come Hide With Me.

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with Jared and Jensen has been very patient, but all he wants is to help now. But can he help Jared, if he has some figuring out to do first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Free Of These Walls. Come Hide With Me.

**Title:**   Break free of these walls. Come hide with me.  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** AU, J2  
Pairing/Characters **:** Jared/Jensen, Sam, Dean  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   1,244  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.  
For  [](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_cues**](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: obsession  
and  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: fatigue  
  
 **Summary:** Something's wrong with Jared and Jensen has been very patient, but all he wants is to help now. But can he help Jared, if he has some figuring out to do first?  
  
~~~~~~~~  


 

Jensen, nodded, thanking the nurse before stepping into the plain white room, glancing around. It was small, no windows other than in the door, no tv, but there was a large bed (Jensen had made sure of that) with a tv table beside it posing as the nightstand. No lamps were in the room due to the small lights located everywhere along the walls, along with the large overhead light. The bed had a large peak over it, human sized...like a tent. Someone was sitting up underneath.

The door closed softly behind Jensen, and the body in the tent scrambled and there was paper shuffling. Jensen coughed, shifting on his feet before speaking. “Jared?”

Jared’s head popped out of the covers, his wide eyed look quickly relaxing and a smile breaking across his face. “D—er...Jensen!” More paper shuffling while Jared got out of the bed, making sure to keep the covers hiding whatever it was on the bed. “You’re back!” Jared stood up, wrapping Jensen into a hug. His tall frame was donned in a pale blue tee and matching sweatpants.

Jensen raised his eyebrows with a small smile in greeting before he was embraced and his hands hovered at his sides awkwardly before one hand raised and gave two short pats before lowering his arm again. “Jared...” Jensen said, low and warning, but cautiously.

Jared’s embrace loosened before releasing entirely and he stepped back, head down just enough to shrink his frame. His eyes were filled with guilt as he glanced back at Jensen. “Sorry...” He grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt and twisted it in his hands, staring down at it.

Jensen took a deep breath, then relaxed the tension that had crawled into his shoulders. “It’s alright Jared... You just need to think things through first...that’s all.” Jared seemed to perk at this, but Jensen was already looking at the bed and after a second, walking towards it. “What are you hiding, Jare?”

“N-nothing!”

Jensen looked back at Jared, really taking in his all too shaggy hair and vulnerable look, and then onto the panic that now filled his green eyes and how his hands worked at twisting the shirt more and more around his hands.

“Please...don—“

Jensen pulled the covers back and flipped them onto the floor at the foot of the bed.

“--’t...”

“What is this?” Jensen bent over, scooping up some of the papers in his hands, frowning at them.

Jared snatched them out of Jensen’s hand, looking at them as he carefully rearranged them in order to avoid Jensen’s gaze. “I...was just running lines for the show.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows again, dipping his head slightly in attempts to get Jared’s attention back. “Really?”

Jared nodded abruptly.

“Oh, of course! You’re running lines for Supernatural, the show that you aren’t allowed on set for anymore, right Jared? Yeah, that makes perfect sense! Even easier, to run lines with _no lines to read_!” Jensen’s voice quickly rose to frustration as he swiped up a few more pages from the bed that Jared hadn’t tenderly tucked away yet. He waved them at Jared. “They’re photos, Jared! Photos!” With a sigh, he tossed them onto the bed and turned away, running his hand through his hair. “Jared...this has got to stop. You...you need to come home but you can’t if this keeps up!”

Jared slumped onto the bed, looking down at his handful of pictures before, with effort, putting them facedown on the bed beside him. “I know...but, I just can’t Dean...”

“I’m not Dean, Jared! You need to realize that. Dean is a character. Yes, I play him, but...He’s. Not. Me.” Jensen rubbed both his hands over his face a few times, as if trying to wake himself up before sitting beside Jared on the bed, pushing all the photos into the trash. “Look...you know that’s why you’re here. You have to distinguish the lines between the show, and life. You’ve come a long way, Jare, you have, but you don’t want to seem to let Dean go. That is holding you back. It’s holding you here. Just...look at me.”

Jensen waited for Jared to turn on his own to look. No sense forcing him.

“I’m Jensen. I don’t wear an amulet that Sam gave me. I don’t sleep with a jar of holy water beside the bed and a pistol under my pillow. I sleep in an empty bed with the stupid marble penis paperweight that Jared...that _**you**_ gave me. That you for some reason find absolutely hilarious. I don’t have anything under my bed, or my pillow or my mattress. I don’t believe in monsters, and I don’t dream about Hell. I dream about getting to take you home and bunnies and all that happy crap. I’m _**Jensen**_..not Dean.” Jensen felt he was all but pleading desperately at the end.

Jared had watched him, had tried to look away as well but Jensen had cupped his hands on Jared’s jaw and kept his face turned to him. The doctors said don’t touch him, it’ll confuse him. Jensen tried that. Now he’s going to ignore them and try to make Jared remember how **_he_** touches Jared, remind him that Jensen is different.

“I’m not going anywhere...you know that Jare. I’ve waited two years for you to get this far. But please... ** _please_** keep trying. Don’t make me wait for another year for you to come home. I need you at home, I need you to share my life. I need you to have a life, and to stop sitting in here making Dean posters, talking to him as if he’s here, and collecting pictures from....god knows where. I don’t know how you get them in here, but stop it.” Jensen leaned forward to kiss Jared behind his right ear softly—a spot that Jensen had claimed at their secret spot over the years. “Please...” he whispered before pulling away.

Jared looked up at him as he stood, and the sadness tore at him, made him just want to stay and live in here with him.

“I have to go Jared... Remember. Please.” Jensen turned and knocked on the door, waiting for the nurse to come open it.

“Jensen...”

Jensen swallowed, forcing himself not to turn back at the weak sound of Jared’s voice. “I’ll come back later,” he assured before walking through the door frame as the door swung open.

\---

Jensen tossed his keys on the front table, kicking his boots off and climbing the stairs to his all too large bedroom for one person. Passing the frames of him and Jared in the hall, he pressed a kiss to his fingers, then to the frame closest to the bedroom door—a ritual. Shedding his shirt and jeans, Jensen slid under the covers in his boxers and stared at the ceiling. Jared’s obsession with Dean was exhausting to take care of. He spent countless hours trying to redirect fan and media questions about where Jared was, why he’d been gone so long. Not to mention the endless hours of trying to find something that would help Jared come home.

After a minute, he rolled over and reached under the bed to pull out a small photo album before opening it and staring at the photos of Jared pouting up at him as he drifted off to sleep.

“Come home to me Sammy...” was the last slurred response before Jensen fell into slumber.

 

 ~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[ **  
  
**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)~~~~~~~~[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)


End file.
